


Old One Shots

by Skyelily1825



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: I'm going to go through my old Oban Star racers fanfics from ff.net, rereading and editing as necessary, and just putting them all in here. Any that might have inappropriate/dark content will have warnings at the beginning.Note: I am only editing grammar/spelling mistakes, the stories are otherwise the same as they were when they were originally written back when I was around 10-12 years old (or somewhere around there).





	1. Aikka's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aikka's thoughts during the scene in the rain with Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Oban star racers.
> 
> Warning: ooc-ness

It was raining and Aikka was standing under a tree with the girl of his dreams.

'That blush is so cute! And she looks so sweet just standing there!' The prince thought as he looked into her red eyes. He leaned closer to her. 'Just a little closer, just a little closer,' he thought as he inched his face closer to hers so he could give her a kiss and hopefully win her heart. But then-

"Prince Aikka!" his fencing master called. 'Dang it Canaan! Shut up for once so I can plant one on her!' he thought as he tried again to kiss her. But sadly Canaan didn't shut up. Aikka said good bye to the girl he loved so much, and teasing him self by staring at her lips for a moment, before he left thinking 'I was so close! Why Canaan? Why?'

Once he reached Canaan he glared. Canaan gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked. Aikka sighed.

"I was like this close to kissing her when you started calling for me!" he yelled sounding a lot like a winy little kid and using body language to show how close he was. Canaan shrugged.

"Oh well, back to sparing," he said. Aikka's eye brow twitched.


	2. A Molly Song Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short song fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Oban Star Racers nor the song.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of character death.

~To day I saw my hero fall apart  
The one who taught me to be strong

On the out side I look fine,  
But on the in side I am dieing~

A little girl with short black hair and crimson eyes was watching a race. It was her mother's race. She was sitting on her father's shoulders smiling brightly as her mother was almost there, but that smile left as her mother's star racer exploded and crashed. Her mother died and she did to, on the inside.

~My strength is over come by pain,  
My love for you remains the same

The loneliness was setting in,  
I have no one to free my sins~

The next day that same little girl was riding in a car with her father. The rain splashed on the white car's windows and was pushed away by the window wipers. She didn't know were he was taking her, but she would soon find out.   
He was abandoning her.

~It's never to late to live your life,  
The time is now, its do or die,

It's never to late to live you life,  
The time is now, its do or die~

The girl was 15 now. Her eyes still crimson and her hair dyed to match. She broke out of the barding school her father left her at. She broke out to see him, but he didn't recognize her. When he asked her name she couldn't say, she lied.

"I'm Molly"

~Now it's my time to help you out~

The next day they were on a strange planet in some great race, representing Earth. Sadly the pilot was hurt and would never race again. The girl then became the pilot for the Earth team, helping them all.

~'Cause you were there when I was down,

It's hard for me to feal this way,  
Losing all your sanity,

Ya help me keep my dreams alive,  
With out you how will I survive?~

The girl remembered her mother's death and cried. There had been a hole in her heart since that day. She lost every thing, but now she was going to get it back.

~Now I finally understand,

It's never to late to live you life, The time is now, It's do or die,

It's never to late to live you life, The time is now, It's yours and mine,

It's never to late to live you life, The time is now, It's do or die,

It's never to late to live you life, The time is now, It's yours and mine,

I can't run any more; I can't hide any more,

I can't run any more, I can't hide any more'


	3. Maya's Song: The Higher You Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a song fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Um, sadness? Use of the word Hell.
> 
> I'm trying to be extra careful with the warnings.

She was a woman

She was a wife

She was a lover

She was a mother

She loved to fly

Towards the shy

Laughing loud up to the clouds

But she didn't know

How that old saying goes

The higher you fly

The harder you fall

(The harder you fall)

I loved to watch her fly high

Not knowing myself

That that would be

The last time she would ever fly

'Cause when she fell, I swear I saw Hell

She was a woman, she was a wife

She was a lover, she was a mother

She loved to fly, laughing up high

Like she'd seen heaven up in the clouds

But she didn't know

How that old saying goes

The higher you fly

The harder you fall

I saw her fly, and I saw her fall

Down to the ground, and it killed us all

She was a woman, she was a wife

She was a lover, she was a mother

She loved to fly, oh so high

I think she saw heaven up in the sky

But she must have been blinded

By heaven's gates

'Cause she fell and we went to hell

Now she flies all the time

She left us behind

She was a woman, she was a wife

She was a lover, she was a mother

She loved to fly, we loved to watch

We didn't think she'd fall, we just didn't see it coming

And now she's gone

And I'm left singing this song


	4. Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death

'Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,'

Plip-Plop

'Fall down, fall down,'

Tears fall to the ground from a nameless face.

'Fall down, fall down,'

As he watched a scene that filled him with sorrow, a scene of death, a life lost.

'Falls the rain,'

The life of the girl he loved, cashed in an accident caused by the rain and a pitifully disgraceful opponent.

'Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,'

"Jorden?"

He looks up to see nothing but a ghost of his love.

'Falls the rain,'

"Molly," he speaks with a sigh and tears in his eyes, "Rest in peace."

'Fall down

Fall down

Falls the rain

My life

Won't be plain.'


	5. Shell Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was something I originally wrote for a friend in the oban fanfic community on ff.net.

It was a nice sunny day. The wind was blowing gently. A young girl walked out of a beach house her husband had given her. The light of the sun made it look like she was glowing, but that was her husband's job.  
She leaned out to look at the ocean near her beach houseand smiled. The light from the sun made the water shimmer and shine. She could hear seagulls flapping their winds and the water splashing lightly against the sand.

"Hey," some one said. She turned around to see the love of her life, her Hubby. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his chest.

"Hay, Jordan," she said. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. She blushed and he grinned. He loved her blush, well, he loved every thing about her to tell the truth.

"I got something for you." he said.  
"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." she said.  
"But, Holly, I wanted to," he said. She shook her head. "Now, close your eyes." he told her. She did as she was told. She heard some noises and felt some thing around her neck.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and looked down to see she was wearing a necklace made from sea shells. She ran her fingers over the shells in apreciation. "Do you like it?" Jorden asked her. She smiled and blushed.

She leaned up, kissing him, "I love it."  
"And I love you" Jordan said, kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem fic. I think I did a lot of these when I was younger.  
> Warnings: Major Character Death

Life, reality,  
That day playing in my mind,  
Never ceasing,  
Never ending,  
The day she died,  
The day I died,  
The day my world fell apart,  
Tears escaping there prisons,  
I sit and lay on my bed,  
Crying to the moon light,  
Staring at the ceiling,  
The day she died,  
The day I lost it all,  
I close my eyes,  
I am following her foot steps,  
I am living her live,  
To the very end,  
The arrow crashing,  
Broken glass,  
Fire engulfed her,  
Fire engulfing me,  
I am following her foot steps,  
Till the very end,  
Blood,  
Flames,  
Death,  
I lie here in the pilot's pit,  
As the fire takes me away, I smile to the sky,  
I will be just like her,  
I am following her foot steps,  
I am living her life,  
I am dieing her death,  
I close my eyes one last time,  
And let my body burn,  
Just like her,  
I take my final breath,  
I speak my last words,

"I will be with you soon, mommy"

And I am no more.

"I found something!" Jordan yelled.

Rush and Aikka came over and helped Jorden lift a big peace of metal.

"Oh no," Jorden said as he saw his partner's scorched body. Everyone lowered their heads. The girl they all loved was gone. 

She had followed in her mothers foot steps, not that any of them would ever know.


End file.
